


Guilty Steps

by Villain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain/pseuds/Villain
Summary: Maybe it's the guilt and the anger between them that makes it feel so good when they touch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	Guilty Steps

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: In case you missed the tags, there is breath play and general rough sex in this fic. Everything is consensual, but they ain't that nice to each other. 
> 
> This is an old fic that I rewrote (can you remix your own fic? lol). I haven’t actually figured out when this story would take place. I get the feeling this was a dirty secret between them, one that was regularly indulged in with plenty of horny shame on both sides. Maybe leading up to Civil War...? Steve is definitely mean in this one, and Tony just hurts so pretty (as usual)... eNjOy

The ragged beanie covered the waves of Tony's hair, slouching down the back of his neck. Not the most stylish disguise, but far enough outside his usual repertoire that anonymity was _almost_ guaranteed if no one looked too closely. Burgundy instead of flashy red, beige instead of gold. Misting rain glittered on the wool, dressing him with a sheen of moisture that shifted in the grayish light of the day. Tony huddled into a sagging cable-knit sweater, hoping some warmth might magically seep down to his legs clad in threadbare corduroy pants. As he walked briskly along his shoes clacked on the pavement, and to him the rhythm sounded like the ticking of a clock. He had always hated that sound.

Tony squinted, brown eyes framed by thick tortoiseshell glasses. The rain had frosted the lenses until he walked in a world of fog. Slipping them down his nose, he peered up at the street sign and sighed. He didn’t know whether he wanted the walk to take longer or if he just wanted to get it over with. Glancing either way to check the road, he sprinted across. Stone buildings rose up gloomily on either side of the narrow side street, a typical New England Winter devoid of color. He missed the West Coast sometimes, with the abundance of color promised through every season. Though the doldrums of Winter were redeemed by the almost unearthly beauty of Autumn. During Fall as a child in New York Tony had been dazzled by the patchwork quilt nature weaved out of harvest colors.

Between two ruddy brick buildings was a narrow stone staircase, winding up the incline to the next block. He took them two by two, building enough momentum to jump the crumbling steps right before they peaked at the top. Stumbling slightly on the wet ground, Tony managed not to fall into the garbage bins lining the alleyway. Arms crossed defensively over his chest, he bit his lower lip and stared straight ahead at a black door. Stretched either way along the alley were the backs of apartment buildings or brownstone houses. A cat was cleaning itself on an awning, and a murder of crows was busily devouring refuse from an overturned trashcan the raccoons must have already ransacked.

Tony flinched when the black door opened and Steve’s face appeared out of the gloom. One hand dropped reflexively to pull the edge of his sweater down, the other curling against his chest. Tony looked at a point between Steve’s ear and his shoulder. A finger crooked towards him, unmistakably beckoning him in. Obediently, Tony crossed the alley and ducked underneath Steve’s arm into the house.

It was warm and smelled of cinnamon. That only made this entire arrangement worse, how disturbingly normal and almost homey it felt.

A thin stream of air whistled past his lips when large hands landed heavily on his waist. Tony allowed Steve to pull him back against his broad chest, his fists clenching when he felt the erection already hot and hard pressing the cleft of his ass. Bending forward slightly, Tony rocked back against it, a flush creeping up his neck. Steve grunted in his ear before whipping him around, and tearing off his hat. Tony took the hint, stepping away from the other man to remove his glasses and set them on a nearby table, watching Steve go lounge in a broad leather easy chair.

Fingers curling beneath the hem of his sweater, Tony slowly drew it up his body, brown eyes meeting Steve’s hooded gaze. There was a clink as Steve lifted a bottle of beer to take a slow drink, the hoppy scent carrying across the room. He set the bottle back down, licking his lips as Tony peeled his undershirt off, letting it drop as daintily as a handkerchief.

Now he knew to wait, shirtless with hair messy and worn pants barely clinging to his hips. Under the amber glow of light scarce freckles looked like dustings of cinnamon over tawny skin. He’d wondered what Steve thought of them, Tony marked by all the sun he’d gotten in Malibu. But Steve had drawn designs between them with his tongue, teeth grazing the brief spans of constellations. Maybe he'd imagined his name written among them. That thought made Tony uneasy. He shook his head, finding Steve again in the warm room, still staring back at him with hidden eyes. He was waiting longer than usual to do something and Tony fought not to fidget.

Steve's eyes flicked up for just an instant before settling back down between Tony’s legs. The next moment nimble fingers obediently unbuttoned skintight corduroys, the zipper an ungraceful scrape in the quiet. A small secret curved his lips when he realized Tony wasn’t wearing underwear, his skin rippling with understated muscle and the stark V of his pelvis shadowed just so. Tony’s beauty was maddening. It ignited a dangerous fire inside Steve, growing with heat and passion until he felt he could fall helpless at the other man’s feet. But he’d never let it get that far. He’d never swallow Tony whole and let the man consume him like seeping poison. Steve already felt the ache of obsession when Tony wasn’t near him, and it angered him how much he needed his unruly teammate. How much he thirsted for his skin and hungered for stolen sounds Tony would let slip when Steve was inside of him. With the lamplight turning his amber eyes dark Tony looked like something ethereal, an incubus waiting to drink Steve’s soul through his pleasure. Releasing a shuddering breath, he lifted his hand and waited until Tony’s fingers slid over his palm, past it, and then down his arm. Gripping the slender wrist, Steve pulled him up onto the chair, and Tony was suddenly looming over Steve like the personification of that wicked flame burning between them.

When Steve lifted the strip of silk, Tony’s breath stuttered, but he remained still, straddling the other man’s spread thighs. His flaccid cock twitched when the cool material slipped around first one wrist, then the other. But the bigger man paused, lips quirking as he suddenly pushed Tony’s hands behind his back and finished tying his wrists together under an unbreakable yet caressing grip of silk. Tony tested the strength and exhaled, staring warily at Steve sidelong while the other man reached over the side of the chair once more. This time he came back with a tie; deep red and obviously high quality. Looping it over Tony’s head, Steve held his gaze as he tightened the noose until it rested snugly against his Adam’s apple. Tony swallowed against it, forcing his nervousness down. Despite their dynamic, he trusted the other man. He knew how far to go, just when to stop.

Tony’s eyes widened when Steve lifted the last piece of this game and unceremoniously shoved it into his mouth, quickly latching it behind Tony’s head. The brunet struggled briefly, pupils blown wide until Steve gripped his thigh and squeezed in warning. Tony sunk down into his lap, relaxing physically though his eyes still flashed with caution.

He didn’t understand this new turn of events. Steve _always_ used his mouth. First, he liked to look, to touch. Then he’d fucked Tony's mouth until he gagged before taking him hard on the floor. Though toys weren’t unheard of, their presence was very rare; enough that a seed of fear was sown into Tony’s gut.

The thoughts whirling through Tony’s mind were clear as day. Steve knew their routine, knew that Tony had found some level of comfort in the predictable nature of their rendezvous. Today would be different. Steve cupped the side of Tony’s face, turning his head until his subtly shifting expressions were fully illuminated. He kept his hand there, reaching down with the other to brush it over Tony’s stomach. His touch trickled down until he wrapped thick fingers around Tony’s dick and left it there in limbo. Tony bucked slightly, a tiny noise of surprise making it past the gag. A lick of arousal trailed up Steve’s spine and he smiled, leaning into Tony’s space to encircle a dusky nipple with his tongue. The burst of sound from behind the gag quickened him; Steve roughly freed his cock and smeared his palm with his own precum. Now his grip back on Tony’s cock, he could easily move up and down, playing his fingers over the stiffening flesh, dipping every now and then to cup Tony's balls and bounce them softly against his perineum.

This terrified him. Steve _never_ pleasured him without some sort of catch. The toys heightened Tony's level of alarm, and now the dizzying rush of unexpected pleasure played with his mind. His abs stood out starkly in the shifting light, stomach muscles tightening with each tight swipe of Steve’s hand. Tony found a rhythm, thighs flexing as he thrust shallowly into the fleshy tunnel. Beneath the curve of his ass he could feel Steve’s erection sliding against his hole, foreshadowing later. But for now, he squirmed and thrashed beneath the hungry gaze that seemed to drink in every sound, every twitch, and every unvoiced plea.

Steve stopped touching Tony anywhere else and just fisted him, watching the growing flush of pretty skin and increasingly desperate expressions. This was when Tony’s allure reached a dangerous level. When Steve wanted to tear into him like a piece of meat. But that wasn’t what he needed tonight. Not yet. Steve smirked when Tony started shaking his head wildly, wrists twisting behind his back, his cock leaking precum profusely. He was close, whimpering loudly through the gag, tears shining at the edges of his lids, catching like stars in the sweep of his thick lashes. _Could it get any better than this?_ Steve wondered.

Steve stopped abruptly. Tony sobbed and collapsed forward, butting his head against Steve’s chest. He dropped his hips, desperate to catch the friction, rutting shamelessly against the bigger man’s thigh like an animal in heat.

Tangling his fingers deep in brunet hair, Steve tore Tony down off his lap. The thump of his knees hitting the floor was muffled, and Steve forced Tony's head back to stare at the mesmerizing column of his throat. He leaned in swiftly to bite and Tony shrieked. Releasing the man, Steve stared down as Tony sprawled back on the floor, breathing noisily through his nose as he fought to rip his wrists free. Moving his foot forward, Steve caught him beneath the chin and forced his head up, capturing the man’s frantic gaze. Electricity burned between them, Tony’s cheeks stained with blotches of red; his hair already damp with sweat. Between his legs his cock stood painfully hard.

With grudging obedience, Tony crawled to his knees and pushed his face into Steve’s palm. Impatiently he waited until the gag was off him, back on familiar territory. He knew how this game was played. Licking his dry lips until they glistened with saliva, Tony bowed his head and stretched his mouth in a perfect ring around Steve’s cock. There was a grunt from the blond, then blunt fingers were back in Tony’s hair, guiding his movements. He gagged and yanked his head back when Steve forced it too far, coughing messily until the other man growled, shoving him back down on his cock and holding him there until Tony hollowed his cheeks and sucked til his tongue was numb.

Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful. His cock disappearing between Tony’s lips, fucking that pretty face and reducing him to this; on his knees and bowed to Steve’s will, servicing his cock like he was born to. Sticking out his leg, Steve lifted it until his shin was resting against the underside of Tony’s ass. The man writhed, dragging his cock up and down Steve’s leg as he continued to suck him with frenzied energy. It was a gorgeous sight. Wicked, sinfully sweet to see this level of debauchery. Steve almost bit through his lip when Tony moaned around his dick and came messily, brown eyes squeezing shut.

He choked when Steve grabbed the tie and ripped him back, mouth raw and numb from the friction. Tony was shaking, stomach sticky with his own cum. He looked blearily up at Steve, blinking away the haze as the other man unwrapped a condom and rested it on the head of his slicked cock. Understanding dawned and Tony unsteadily tottered forward on his knees, wincing at the hot sting of his wrists. Resting his side along Steve’s leg, he leaned in and cheeked the condom, unrolling it down Steve’s erection with his mouth until it was unfurled completely to the base. Drawing away, Tony panted and took a moment to collect himself while Steve lubed up his dick more. Tony flinched when the tie was yanked taught, jerking him sideways. Steve was holding the lube expectantly and Tony had to stare for a moment before it sunk in what the man wanted. Despite himself, Tony still blushed when he struggled to his feet and turned around, the tie sliding around his neck easily as Steve kept his hold on it. It stretched uncomfortably tight as Tony bent from the waist, his ass presented to Steve. Arcing his back into a painful curve, spreading his legs further at the first brush of contact, Tony tried to breathe steadily against the pull of the tie held tight in Steve’s hand resting on his spine. The other hand was covered in lube, a finger pressing into Tony’s ass with little preamble. He hissed, bowing his head when Steve twisted roughly, the shame of the other man knowing exactly where to press him burning bright and hot in a corner of Tony's mind. Another finger scissored into his hole, and after a few minutes of careful stretching a third pushed in; Steve knew exactly what Tony could handle.

The pink ring of muscle loosened perfectly around his fingers, but was still tight enough to resist when Steve drew Tony backwards onto his cock. Tony yelped when the flared head breached his hole, hands nearly white as they clenched into fists at the small of his back. Steve granted him a grace period, waiting until Tony’s breathing quieted before he let gravity do the work, lowering the man down until Steve’s thick cock was buried to the hilt. He pulled on the tie, the perfect lines of Tony’s back arched, his ass pushed out obscenely and Steve could almost see the entire stretch. The sight of Tony’s hair curling with sweat, the gorgeous tension of his muscles, the beautiful flush of his skin, the clean line of the crimson tie against his smooth back, and the sweaty grip of his bound hands made Steve’s heart clench. He loved the sight of Tony’s face when he fucked him, loved to see his eyes and his mouth. But this was something different, this facelessness. He saw all that bound Tony: the tie, the silk, and Steve's cock. All that conquered him. This was an erotic symbol that Steve couldn’t resist.

A stinging slap to his ass woke Tony up from his momentary daze, eliciting a short cry from him before the tie cut it off, choking him. His breath wheezed and Steve slackened the noose, bucking up into Tony’s body and hitting him with unfair precision. Tony grit his teeth and ground down, hating the undeniable coil of sensation spreading lazily up his spine. Another slap to his ass rocked him forward and he snarled, shoving back onto Steve’s cock roughly, lifting himself the next second to repeat the motion on his terms. Steve’s grunts grew louder as Tony noisily bounced up and down on the thick erection, head light as he impaled himself in a brutal rhythm that lasted until Steve yanked him flush against his chest with the tie. Tony startled when Steve moved his knees inside of Tony’s thighs and spread them, forcing Tony wide enough to strain his hips. He was completely exposed, spread open and vulnerable to the room. Trembling, Tony shut his eyes as an appraising hand slid down his front, through the drying cum. Steve canted his hips and Tony moaned raggedly, voice strained as the new angle put the head of Steve’s cock right up against his prostate. Then thick fingers reached back up his body to wrap around his throat, the tie finally loosening as Steve set his free hand against the chair for balance.

Holding Tony still, feeling the furious working of his throat as he fought to breathe, Steve pounded into his body mercilessly. The slap of flesh on flesh grew louder as Steve fucked him, sinking his teeth into the man’s shoulder and growling when Tony gasped and struggled uselessly in his grip. He panted wetly against Tony’s ear, tongue darting out to taste him while they fucked, keeping muscled legs spread. But Steve's climax evaded him, the angle not quite enough. Snarling, he threw Tony down, ignoring the startled wheeze of pain. Steve was on him in seconds, shoving his face hard into the rug and dragging his hips up to re-enter him brutally. Tony screamed against the carpet, voice dying as Steve buried fingers in his mouth, crudely fucking him between his lips even as his thick cock opened Tony wide.

The muffled silence was dominated the vicious slap of skin and the sloppy scrape of Steve’s fingers sliding in and out of Tony’ abused mouth. He strained against the curve of Tony’s ass, pumping faster and harder until his orgasm exploded into white, his voice nothing but a strangled moan as Tony orgasmed for the second time and his inner walls clenched painfully around Steve’s cock.

Muscles aching deliciously, Steve worked to calm his breathing. He sat still and watched Tony. The man lay broken on the floor, still panting into the carpet fibers with his eyes closed. A knit of concentration marred his brow as if he was trying to remember how to function with his insides all mixed up. Steve scooted forward and picked apart the knot binding bruised wrists. Tony’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled up, rubbing his wrists absently as he put distance between them before practically clawing at his neck, working the tie loose and over his head to toss aside. Free from the bindings, Tony seemed to relax. He swallowed drily and massaged his throat. After a moment of stillness, he raised his eyes to meet Steve’s.

This was a whole other facet of Tony’s beauty. That fierce pride that somehow rekindled like a phoenix each time the world burned him to ashes.

Tony stood on unsteady feet, walking over to collect his clothes.

Dressing in silence, Tony kept his back to Steve. He’d have bruises tomorrow, and for the next few days. They ached with a muted sort of pain that long lingered. Reminders, each one more damning than the next. He sighed heavily, cracking his neck and digging at a sore spot along his spine.

He was safely out the door and wrapped in his sweater, head covered again by his wool hat, before he looked at Steve again.

Tony's glasses were smudged and he cleaned them in the growing drizzle outside, only looking up when they were back on his face. Steve was standing in the doorway, gazing at him. Tony lingered at the head of the stairs across the alley.

Without a word he turned and started down the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been out of the fanfic game since 2012, with a few failed attempts to return in 2014 and 2015... but I think I'll be pretty active, so if you enjoyed this story, let me know, and I'll be sure and post more. <3


End file.
